


Love in the Time of the Antarctic Penguin Extravaganza

by EdwardNotSoLittle



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, The Terror Bingo, fanart inspired, i know mr blanky wasn't on that expedition but he is in this so bite me, most unkind pranks, penguin chaos, poor jopson, young thomas jopson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNotSoLittle/pseuds/EdwardNotSoLittle
Summary: Set during James Ross' 1839 Antarctic Exploration. James is bored and needs some amusement. He plays a most unkind prank on Commander Crozier in the form of shoving a bunch of penguins on Terror. Crozier is absolutely furious but can he really be mad? Jopson sure can (Features a young Thomas Jopson in the background scurrying after a penguin who has stolen his captain's compass).Terror Bingo:Camaraderie
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier/Sir James Clark Ross
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: The Terror Bingo (2019)





	Love in the Time of the Antarctic Penguin Extravaganza

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on a companion fic to go with the lovely McClintock's Rossier fanart found here on tumblr. 
> 
> https://mcclintock.tumblr.com/post/611243107602792448/frankjims-big-antarctic-adventure-aka-the-ross

"Sodding shit! I hate these God damned penguins!“ Francis roared, stepping out of the way quickly as one of the beasts almost ran straight into his leg as it scuttled in a panic through Terror's lower deck, just as young Jopson tried to grab the thing.   
  


"Should I shoot it, sir?" Lieutenant Archibald McMurdo asked, gripping the strap on his rifle.   
  


Jopson's head shot up from what he was doing with a mortified gasp, pale hazel eyes going wide with horror at the idea.   
  


'Honestly, yes…' Francis thought bitterly, stepping out of the way once again, bumping roughly into McMurdo and almost losing his balance.   
  


The jostling had caused his compass to snap off its chain and it fell to the floor with an audible clang.   
  


"I'll get it, sir." Jopson voiced, quickly.   
  


However as he was reaching down to pick the shiny brass trinket up, a blur of black and white beat him to it.  
  


The lad let out a gasp, "Oh!“ grabbing desperately at the bird, his hands failed to make purchase and it took off down the opposite side of the narrow passageway.   
  


"Dammit Jopson!" Crozier gruffed, narrowing his eyes in frustration.   
  


"Not to worry, sir, I'll get your affects back." Jopson assured, running off after the thieving bird before he could even tell him to leave it.   
  


With Jopson disappearing from sight and his first lieutenant trying to give orders to the men, he finally snapped.   
  


"Everyone stop what they are doing NOW!!“ he bellowed furiously, face going red as his irish temper showed face.   
  


It worked, it went so silent that he could hear the creaking timbers of the ship. 

  
"Who in Christ's fuckin' name let one of those sniveling things on the bloody ship!?!" he demanded. 

  
It was here that Terror's Ice Master, Thomas Blanky, burst out into a fit of roaring laughter. 

  
"Mr Blanky!! Is this funny to you!?!" 

  
The other man gruffed out another rough laugh around the stem of his pipe from where he sat on a crate among the chaos in the orlop, tobacco smoke billowing from his lips. 

  
"Yar damn right I find it funny Francis, quite hilarious, that." the man cackled. 

  
Crozier glared at his old friend vehemently, visibly shaking with rage, and lieutenant McMurdo, the sturdy, solid, man who stood roughly an inch taller than his Irish captain, actually took a few sidesteps away from the man. 

  
"Ice report, NOW!!“ 

  
Any other time, Thomas knew that he'd be agitated at being tossed outside to stare at the ice some more, but given the circumstances, he simply stood and made his way to his cabin to fetch his coat, still laughing the whole time. 

  
The captain turned to the men who were still silent, wide-eyed, and awaiting orders. He was just about to respond when Jopson came trotting back down the hall, pale eyes wide and unsettled. 

  
"I ask again, WHO did thi-" he trailed off when his steward placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

  
"Sir," the lad's hushed whisper came from behind his shoulder. 

  
Commander Crozier frowned, shrugging off his hand to hiss quietly, "Not now, Mister Jopson." 

  
Again about to berate the crew some more, he turned back to the awaiting men. 

  
"Somebody, better speak up or I swear, every single one of you will be given duty ow-" 

  
A sharp tug on his sleeve, "Sir!" 

  
He spun on his heel, turning to face the lad with a agitated scowl, "For God's sake, what, Jopson!?“ 

  
Young Thomas let out a small uneasy whimper in the face of his irish fury before whispering, "It's urgent." 

  
Crozier furrowed his brow, reminding himself that Jopson had picked up right away not to interrupt him when he was speaking, not that it had occurred often, the boy had been well-mannered from the beginning. 

  
Giving the young steward an acknowledging nod, he turned back to the men. 

  
"As you were, the lot of you!“

  
"Aye, sir." came a mostly unison response. 

  
With that he turned to Jopson who began to briskly walk down the narrow passage, he and lieutenant McMurdo followed, moving around crates and other clutter after him. 

  
It wasn't until they got to the farthest end of the orlop that Crozier's mouth dropped open in shock. 

  
There, scuttling about in several different directions, weaving between, ducking behind, and hopping on top of crates, were even MORE of the infernal black and white birds. 

  
Absolutely baffled, annoyed, and infuriated by the sight in front of him, Commander Crozier glared furiously at the small beasts, his face tinting the slightest bit red, and it only grew by the minute. 

  
Lieutenant McMurdo, once again, took a step back, this time grabbing young Jopson’s elbow and pulling him back as well, despite the boy’s initial bodily protest to stay by his commanding officer’s side. 

  
“Sir,” Jopson’s meek, nervous voice, sounded so very faintly amongst the cooing birds as the scuttled about, some of them tearing at the twin that held some of the crates and a couple others just shuffling about.

  
“Blazing fuckin’ Christ.” Commander Crozier gruffed, reaching inside his great coat pocket in an angry flurry before fishing out his pistol.

  
Both men’s eyes got almost comically large, staring as their commanding officer fiddled with the firearm before aiming at a moving penguin.

\----

“Sir, I think it might be wise if we-” James almost laughed when lieutenant Bird trailed off at the sound of a commotion erupting from Terror’s deck. 

  
Penguins being thrown noisily onto the deck out of the hatch before a furious mantra of angry gruffing, interrupted heavily with swears. 

  
“Fucking’ scheming, insubordinate, smug, piss-licking little shit! I have had ENOUGH!” came the furious growling of Commander Crozier as he stormed up from the hatch leading below deck onto the main one.   
  


Penguins further scurried quickly down towards the ramp, pursued by Crozier. The man’s strut as he crossed the ice covered wooden planks was tense with barely contained anger, wanting nothing more than to smash his fist into a wall.

  
He stormed up without his greatcoat on, and not even moments after, his young steward came scrambling up from the hatch, great coat draped over an arm, slipping on the ice momentarily and taking a moment on all fours to gain purchase.   
  


“Oh, sir, h-hang on you forgot your-” he called, scurrying after the larger man, looking very overwhelmed as he tried to catch up to his captain’s brisk stride.  
  


“To hell with a damn coat! I’d rather-- ROSS!!” the man roared, idly shrugging into the jacket sleeves as Jopson insistently, bodily grabbed the man by the shoulders to get him to stop for a moment.   
  


Another penguin came up from behind the lad, darting between his legs and charging down the ramp. 

  
Something glittered as it caught the light from the arctic sun, and James quickly recognized the compass that the bird had in its mouth as it scuttled forth. 

  
“Oh! There you are!” the boy cried, immediately darting after the bird, passing his captain with a brisk side step as he moved. 

  
James bit his bottom lip roughly, a small whimper from repressed laughter bubbling up from him at the sight of poor Jopson chasing the bird. 

  
“You are dismissed, lieutenant.” James addressed Edward as the man lost all the rosy red color in his cheeks. 

  
The lieutenant opened his mouth to protest but he took one look at the Irish commander stomping down the ramp after the scuttling penguins and snapped his jaw shut, quickly turning and bolting the other direction.

  
“Francis, my dear, how can I help you?” it was so, so hard to keep the laughter from his voice as he settled himself onto one of the various crates (containing things from Carnivale) yet to be taken back on board the ships.

  
His friend stopped in front of him, his shoulders heaving with his ragged breaths, nostrils flaring as he tried to contain his frustration. “This was you wasn’t it!?!” 

  
"What?! I must say, Francis, I am offended. How could you possibly think that I would do such a thing?” 

  
“James!” the irish man growled angrily, reaching two strong arms down and hauling him up to his feet by his lapels. 

  
Finally bustling up with laughter no longer able to be contained, James’ eyes blurred with tears at the hilarity of the whole situation. He knew the prank was absolutely awful but the sight of his lover’s frustrated face, and noticing from the corner of his eye, poor Jopson trying to pounce on the thieving penguin that had his captain’s compass, it was too much for him. 

  
“I did, I did.” He giggled, reaching out to dust some snowfall off his lover’s shoulder. 

  
“You absolutely, fucking twat! Those things have made a mess of my orlop!”   
  


“I needed something to do, I was bored! Besides, I had to get you back for making me wear that dress last night!”   
  


“You offered!” Francis protested, red in the face as he stared into his twinkling eyes, the frown on his face softening the slightest bit.  
  


“I did no such-mmnngh!… ooh….” he trailed off as the older man’s lips pressed furiously against his, a strong arm looping around his waist as his back was forced to arch the more Francis leaned in, the other hand clutching at his collar so he couldn’t pull back.  
  


When the man finally pulled away, he couldn’t stop the laughter from bubbling up as Francis panted, frustrated and not quite sure whether to adore him or remain cross.   
  


“You didn’t protest when I did this last night, whilst you were wearing that dress.”   
  


A warm smile formed on his lips as he gently draped his hand over the large, weathered one that still had a tight grasp on his great coat, coaxing the fist open so he could intwine their fingers together.   
  


“Dang it all, get back here!” James heard the poor steward, followed by the loud cooing and squawking of a penguin that came running past them, jumping onto a crate and then back onto the other side.   
  


“You will never, find me protesting, Francis.” he whispered just loud enough for him to hear, before leaning in to capture his lips in another kiss.


End file.
